


Written On Our Hearts

by pneumatics



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, alex is a jerk with anger issues, and also some cute cherik, he's also an asshole in love, kinda sorta not really bear with me here, male/female readers, not to mention the implied smut, snarky snark snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/pseuds/pneumatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: if you write on your skin, it shows up on your soulmate's as well. </p><p>Alex knows that this is supposed to be his other half, the great love of his life...but honestly? He's pissed off at being used as a human notepad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tampons

It’s such a pain in the ass to have the most forgetful soulmate in the world, Alex realized one morning. He’d wake up to a number of things scrawled all over his arms, from appointments to doodles and _honestly was his soulmate ten years old, or what?_ Today, there was a list up to his elbow of groceries. Alex groaned. He did not want to go down to breakfast with the word “tampons” emblazoned across his forearm, underlined and circled with red pen. He went further down the list, and at the end was the ever present “sorry about this again” from his other half. _Some other half_ , Alex thought. He pulled on a sweater, and went down to breakfast.

Erik was pouring milk into a bowl, and looked up at Alex’s arrival. He raised an eyebrow in greeting, and Alex scoffed derisively in return. After Cuba, Alex always felt vaguely threatened by Erik’s presence, but Charles looked at him like he hung the moon, so he never complained. Out loud, anyway. In all honesty, Alex didn’t really believe in the whole soulmate business until Erik and Charles. Polar opposites, the two of them were, but they gravitated towards each other without even trying.

_It happened on the beach, after Charles was shot. Erik was cradling his head in his lap, and Charles just murmured out “2 1 4 7 8 2” and for a moment, it seemed like Erik was the one with a bullet in his back._

_“What?” Erik choked out. “What did you say?”_

_“I’ve had those same numbers on my arm since I was young,” Charles said, smiling through his tears._

_“It’s you,” Erik gasped. Charles reached up to caress Erik’s face._

_“I found you.”_

_And then Erik kissed him, and the whole thing made Alex want to wrestle someone in a pool of beer to reaffirm his masculinity._

After they were all home safe, he went to Charles about the words that kept appearing on his skin, and the man just smiled knowingly. Alex understood that his soulmate was supposed to be the great love of his life (ew), but frankly, he was more than a little pissed off at being used as a human notepad. So, he did what he was best at. He ignored her.

Alex stretched to grab a bowl from the cabinet, and his sweater rode up, revealing the list of items on his arm. Erik snorted at him as he poured himself a bowl.

“Tampons?” Erik questioned, lightly.

“Fuck off.” Alex grumbled, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Erik grinned.

“Is it your time of the month?” Erik asked mockingly. Alex glowered, but didn’t say anything. Finishing off his cereal, Alex walked down to the lab, looking to brighten his mood. Hank was asleep on his desk, glasses askew. He was surrounded by a myriad of important looking papers. Alex grinned; this was almost too easy.

“FIRE!” he yelled, in the sleeping scientist’s ear. Hank woke up with a roar, and then Alex was on the floor, covered with a mass of blue fur.

“Alex,” Hank, now the Beast, growled warningly. Alex groaned on the floor.

“ _Not as funny as I thought it would be_.” he bit out, the wind knocked out of him. They lay there for a moment, Hank and Alex.

“So…” Hank started, breaking the silence, “tampons?” 


	2. Hours Without

The next morning, Alex woke up to a surprisingly blank arm. It was nice, for once, to not be tattooed with a never-ending list of nonsense, but he couldn’t help feeling a pang of loneliness at the lack of words. It was the first time in ages, however, that he didn’t have to wear a sweater down to breakfast. Sean was the first to notice the empty space on his skin.

“No soulmate today?” he questioned, tossing Alex an apple. Alex caught the fruit, and took a bite.

“Yeah,” he said, in between chews, “first time in like, what, a year?” Sean nodded in agreement.

“Sad, though,” the younger boy stated. Alex raised an eyebrow, turning to face him.

“Why do you say that?”

“I-uh,” Sean mumbled, “I got a girl.” Alex raised his other eyebrow in disbelief.

“You found your soulmate?” Alex exclaimed. “When?”

“Back home,” he explained, “she’s...human.”

“Human…” Alex trailed off, “does she know?” Sean looked at him with a dopish smile.

“Yeah. Told me she loved me more for it. She’s everything to me.” his friend’s cheeks turned red. Alex pretended to retch, but punched Sean good-naturedly in the shoulder.

“I’m happy for you, dude,” he said. _His soulmate sounds a lot better than mine_ , Alex thought, then immediately felt guilty at the comparison. Sean got up to put his breakfast in the trash, motioning for Alex to throw him the apple core. Alex did.

“No soulmate today, Alex?” Charles asked, rolling into the kitchen, looking at his arm. Alex shook his head.

“Nope.” he answered, tossing Sean a sweater. Charles looked disappointed.

“Oh,” he said, “well, carry on now. You have training.” Alex shot the professor a weird look, and left with Sean to go run.

Before he knew it, Alex was checking his arms every fifteen minutes for a sign of his soulmate. He was so unfocused during training that he missed three targets, set Hank on fire, and lost to Sean in hand-to-hand combat. It was getting so out of control that Erik had to send him back up to his room to cool down. It was half-past one when words started to curl across his skin, and Alex felt more relief than he would’ve expected. He looked down to read what was written.

 

_Not cool, dude._

 

Alex narrowed his eyes. More words appeared under the sentence.

 

_I’m your soulmate, you know._

 

Yes, he knew. He was made very aware every morning when there was artwork on his arms.

 

_Please. Stop ignoring me._

 

Alex couldn’t help the shame burning his face. He was being a terrible; if not getting a word from her for a few hours threw him off so badly, he couldn’t imagine how being ignored for a year would affect him. He was ready to finally respond, but ink continued to bloom on his wrists.

 

 _See this,_ it said, _is what you are for not ever responding. Jerk._

 

Underneath that was a very detailed drawing of a- oh. It was a dick. And it was _small_. What the fuck. Rude.

 

_Thanks for the opportunity to insult your masculinity. I’m done now._

 

Alex scoffed. He wouldn’t respond to that. She expected him to be a dick? He’d be one more so than usual. He wouldn’t write back.

Alex spent the rest of the day in a sweater. Charles was giving him a funny look all throughout dinner, probably because he could hear his thoughts. He never checked his arms once, but the smudged remainder of ink burned his skin. It didn’t take long for the rest of his friends to catch on to his bad mood.

“Jesus, Alex, who pissed in your Cheerios?” Raven asked, holding Hank’s hand across the table. Alex glared at the sight, and didn’t bother to answer.

“ _Oh,_ ” Sean stage-whispered, in realization, “ _he’s having soulmate problems_.” The statement made Raven soften. The entire table was looking at him with pity, it only served to make Alex madder.

“It’s _nothing_ ,” he grit out. Erik raised an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” the older man said, gesturing to Alex’s hand. Alex looked down to his arm, and then his hand. The fork he was holding was melted in half, the silver leaking onto the table. Alex pushed his chair back from the table with a growl, dropping the fork.

“I’m done,” he spit out. He could feel Charles’ eyes follow him out the dining room. Alex heard his voice in his mind.

 

_Alex, I think you should cal-_

 

“And fucking stay out of my head Charles!” He yelled, and slammed the door to his bedroom. Alex could hear Raven audibly gasp, but couldn’t bring himself to care.


	3. Apologies

It had been a week since the Fork Incident, as Sean liked to call it, and Alex’s mood had done nothing but become considerably worse. Between training and meals, he had spent his days sulking upstairs or losing his temper about the smallest things. It was unhealthy, he knew, but he didn’t give a flying fuck. Let him be pissy; it wasn’t anyone’s business. Charles had made a great many attempts to talk to him, but was always shut down by the withering glares Alex sent his way. And of course, glaring at Charles led to being glared at by Erik, which made everything more unbearable.

Alex sighed as he went inside after morning training, the pitiful looks of his friends following him yet again. His anger had boiled down to frustration, and from that - exhaustion. He just wanted to get the whole soulmate thing over with already. It had never bothered him much until these days; back when he was younger, he would laugh with Scott about the whimsical doodles on his arms. But now? Now, Scott and him were separated at best, and the pictures on his body held a heavier meaning. They were more final…more true.

Alex missed his brother. That little boy was all the light in Alex’s life, and at the moment, he needed something to guide him. Scott was better off without him, though. He had already found his soulmate, a soft-spoken girl in his class named Jean. She was a telepath and a telekinetic, which Scott thought was the “coolest thing ever for the coolest girl ever”. Scott’s mutation hadn’t presented itself yet, but Jean was as enamoured with him as he was with her. Which was great for Scott, but it did wonders for Alex’s self-confidence. A twelve-year-old had better luck than him. His dork of a brother had found his soulmate before him. Being bitter about it made Alex feel guilty, but it was the only thing he knew how to do.

To be completely honest, Alex didn’t know what to think, after all these years. There were times when he stubbornly rejected the idea of having a soulmate altogether, and there were times when he just wasn’t sure. He’d slept with countless men and women alike in the past, but an orgasm or two didn’t compare to what Charles had with Erik. Or Hank and Raven. Scott and Jean. Even Sean and his girl had something that made them go cross-eyed with adoration. Maybe it just wasn’t meant for him. As he dwelled on that, Raven walked into the room.

“It’s harder than it looks,” she stated, grabbing a water bottle, “the whole soulmate business.” Alex scoffed.

“Says you. You and Hank are so in love that your future little blue babies are probably named already.” Raven flushed a little at the remark.

“Only one,” she muttered. Alex snickered. “We fight a lot, though,” she continued, “it’s not always so smooth.” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen you guys fight,” he said, “you’re so…together.” Raven shrugged.

“It’s not loud with us,” she explained, “sometimes I accidentally screw up his lab work and we won’t talk for a day or two. Sometimes, we get mad about the whole blue vs. human look. We’ve slept in separate beds,” she paused as Alex cringed, “but we always make up. Because we’re worth it to each other.”

“That’s disgustingly cute,” Alex responded, “but it’s not like that for me.” Raven frowned.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked.

“I haven’t talked to her once. Sure, when I was younger, we’d both draw things, but we haven’t had an actual conversation ever.”

“You’re scared.” Raven said, all matter-of-factly. Alex stumbled over his words in surprise.

“What? Me? Scared, what? No, wh-”

“I was wrong,” Raven interrupted, “you’re absolutely terrified.” Alex deflated, and shrugged his shoulders. Raven grinned. “You shouldn’t be,” she smiled, “in fact, you have a chance to change things right now,” she pointed at his arm. The familiar swirl of letters was starting to appear on his skin.

“Oh,” Alex muttered. Raven punched his shoulder.

“What are you waiting for, idiot? Get a pen!” She yelled. Wordlessly, Alex shot out of his seat and up the stairs to his room.  

Grabbing a pen off his desk, Alex all but leaped onto his bed to read what was written. The curl of words had fully formed on his arm.

_Listen, it’s not my fault you’ve got more dick in your personality than in your pants._

Alex snorted, ready to retort, but more words came.

_Well. Actually it is, but I’m being tolerant. I do want to know you._

He laughed a little at that. This was it, he supposed. His little soulmate defining moment. Alex held his pen to his skin tentatively.

_I want to know you too_ , he wrote. He waited with baited breath. A mark of ink streaked across his arm in seeming shock as his soulmate received his sentence.

_Oh my god_ , was the response. _What the fuck. You asshole. You haven’t replied for years._

Alex winced. He’d been called out on his shit.

_Yeah…sorry bout that_ , he responded, biting his lip in shame. He could almost feel her hesitation to continue the conversation.

_Have, uh, have you been getting anything I wrote?_ was what she finally deigned to write. Alex smirked a little, thinking of the insulting drawing from last week.

_Yes actually._ he said. _However, my dick is far larger than that_.

_No it’s okay, I get it_ , she replied. Alex raised an eyebrow.

_Get what?_ was his articulate response.

_You’ve been acting like a dick to make up for what you don’t have…down there._ Alex choked on his spit.

_Excuse me?_

_Overcompensation. Very classy._ Alex was momentarily at a loss for words. _Are you still there?_ she wrote, after five minutes of no reply.

_Well you’re bold, I’ll give you that_. he finally scrawled on his arm. The hesitation was thick again as his soulmate didn’t say a word.

_I know_ , she finally wrote, _And, well…you’re kinda boring_. Boring? Him? This was unbelievable.

_You don’t know me_. he snarked.

_Not sure I want to anymore_ , was the quick-witted response. Alex was getting pissed again. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

_Oh fuck you_.

_You wish, don’t you_. _Bye._ And that was the end of the conversation. Alex snapped the pen in half, enraged. This was when Raven chose to walk in.

“So… how’d it go?” she questioned. Alex fixed her with a glare.

“I should’ve known that if it was perfect for you, it wouldn’t be for me.” he snapped.

“Oh,” she said, “oh, I’m sorry, Alex.” Alex grit his teeth.

“Don’t be,” he muttered, “I’m getting out of here.”

Alex grabbed his jacket and stormed out the front door. His mind was on one track and one track alone. _Forget_. Practically jamming the keys into the ignition, Alex swerved out of the driveway and sped down the road. His knuckles were white on the handles of his motorbike and he was well over the speed limit, but he had no fucks to give anymore. He drove like this for an hour, recklessly weaving through traffic, until the front of a familiar building appeared. The sign precariously emblazoned over the doorway was the only source of light on the otherwise dark street. _Welcome to the Hellfire Club_.

The Hellfire Club was something of a bar and more so of a brothel. People came from all over to get wasted and get laid, to forget their lives and just have a good fuck. Alex had been a few times, before. And here he was now, crawling back. Sex didn’t solve problems, he knew, but it damn well came close. He occupied a spot at the bar, and ordered enough drinks to inebriate a small town.

“Rough night?” the bartender questioned, pouring him another glass. Alex nodded wordlessly, and gulped down the mix. He welcomed the burn on his throat, and signaled for another. The bartender held up a hand to show he’d be with him momentarily. _I need to be more fucking drunk_ , he thought sourly. As if he read his mind, the bartender showed back up and started pouring shots. “Guy over there said it was on him,” he explained, gesturing to his left.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex said absently, taking a shot. The vodka stung and almost brought tears to his eyes, but he wasn’t paying attention to the feeling. Alex raked his eyes over the lithe figure of the man at the other end bar, and tossed back another shot. The alcohol was starting to cloud his judgement just enough to let him make a terribly satisfying bad decision. He walked over to the stranger in question, and put a hand on his upper thigh.

“I’d buy you a drink but you already bought me a few,’” he smirked, sitting down.

The man turned and gave Alex a roguish grin.

“You could always offer something else,” he leered, placing a large hand over Alex’s crotch. Alex pressed up against it. His body was warm and the stranger was sexy as fuck. There was no one to stop him.

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?” Alex slurred, and leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you like this fic, check out my friend @spacereysbae on tumblr. Her story, A Walking Memory, is fantastic.


	4. Smarts

Alex groaned as the sunlight filtering in through the window hit his face. The disorientation hit him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could feel the hangover starting to make itself known, with a headache slowly creeping through his skull. _Where the fuck am I?_ Alex thought, taking in the unfamiliar room. There was a desk that wasn’t his, a window that wasn’t his, a bed that wasn’t his, and - _shit_ \- a man that was not his. The stranger in question was obliviously asleep, one arm thrown over his face. Fragments of memories started to filter in, and Alex could recall the shots, some heavy making out, stumbling to the stranger’s apartment, taking off his shirt, and _fuckdidwehavesex_ ? Alex practically ripped the covers off of his body, to reveal that his briefs were still fitted to his body. He let out a breath of relief, remembering that besides some hands-in-pants action, he didn’t go far at all. Alex didn’t exactly understand _why_ he was relieved, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the words “fuck you” resting on his forearm. He scoured the room for his clothes, finding his pants by the door and his shirt on the couch. Tugging on his jeans, he slipped out the door, foregoing the shirt until he was a safe distance away from this disaster of a hookup. Alex ran down the stairs, straddled his bike, pulled his shirt on, and got the hell out of there. _And all under ten minutes...nice_.

Pulling up to the mansion, Alex had the uncanny feeling of a teenager whose parents were about to chew him out for staying out. True to the idea, Erik stood at the door, a hand on the shoulder of a berobed and very disgruntled looking Charles. Parking his bike, Alex walked up to the two men. “Uh, hi,” he mumbled. Charles raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, hi? _Uh, hi?_ ” Charles threw back. “You don’t come back for a whole night, and all I get is a ‘uh, hi’?” Alex shuffled his feet.  

“...yes?” he finally said, though it was more of a question. Charles’ eyes lit up with rage, and Alex was almost positive that the man would have lunged at him if not for Erik.

“I wake up this morning because something didn’t feel right,” Charles glared at him, “and I take a mental scan of the house, and you’re _gone. Disappeared. Poof_.” he ranted.

“Sorry,” Alex muttered, but Charles didn’t hear him.

“So I get everyone downstairs to tell them, and Raven says you walked out last night,” he took a breath, “now, pray tell, young man. _Where_ were you last night?” Alex might have laughed, if not for the look of death sitting upon Charles’ face.

“ _Young man_ \- Charles, you’re two years older than me!” Alex protested. Erik let out a quiet snort. Charles turned even redder.

“Unimportant!” he yelled, waving his arms, “Where?!” Alex shrugged.

“Out.” Wrong answer. Charles was slowly turning purple.

“I wake up thinking you’re dead, and you give me ‘out’?” Alex winced, as Charles leaned back, suddenly too calm. Alex knew what he was doing. He could feel the telepathic eyes probing him, searching for information, but Charles’ face remained impassive. As quick as a blink, his hand darted out and grabbed Alex’s arm. Scanning the words, he emitted a solitary _hmph_ , and turned to Erik.

“I need coffee. I’m too young to be a mother.” Erik rolled his eyes in endearment, and wheeled his grumpy soulmate inside. Alex ran a hand through his hair and exhaled.

“DID YOU AT LEAST GET LAID?” he heard a voice yell. It was Sean, sticking his head out the window. Alex shook his head, and Sean, surprisingly, smiled wider. “GOOD.” Alex cringed at the loudness, and walked inside.

 _I need a fucking shower_ , he thought, as he stood naked in front of his mirror. What he didn’t notice that morning was the dried sweat, amongst _other_ fluids, all over his body. Not to mention the killer hangover that decided to attack as soon as he got up the stairs. His head was pounding, his throat dry, and his mind was spinning. Alex stumbled over to his dresser, trying to find a solid thing to grasp onto. His hand slipped, and he hit his head on the edge. The jolt of his body falling caused his stomach to upturn, and he vomited all over himself. Alex considered this situation for a moment. He was lying naked on his floor, covered in vomit, unable to get up. He decided that holding onto any shred of dignity would be useless. “Hank,” he cried out hoarsely, “Haaaank.” The mutant in question appeared from next door

“What d-oh my god,” he retched. “Unbelievable.” Alex smiled droopily. Hank walked over, grabbed Alex under both of his arms, and started to drag him to the bathroom.

“You owe me big time for this,” Hank stated, dropping Alex in the tub.

Alex woke up for the second time that day _naked in a tub with Hank?_ “What the fuck?!” he cried out, shoving Hank aside. Hank just rolled his eyes, and threw him a towel.

“I’m the one who had to clean the puke and -” he blushed, “ _stuff_ off your body. Naked, by the way.” Alex had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Uh, sorry dude,” he looked meekly at Hank. Hank seemed to realize that Alex was still in the nude and now awake, and started stuttering.

“J-just get dressed,” he said, walking out, “I’ll be in your room.” Alex pulled on his clothes, and splashed water on his face. This was turning out to be a great day. _Failed hookup, yelled at by Charles, got bathed by Hank?_ Alex cringed at the thought, and went to meet Hank.

Hank was sitting on the edge of Alex’s bed, messing with his glasses. “I noticed something interesting on your arm, uh, in there,” Hank said when Alex walked in the room. Alex lifted his forearm, and read the words aloud.

“ _Fuck you_...yeah that’s normal,” he nodded. Hank looked worried.

“Should it be? Aren’t you talking?” he asked. Alex rolled his eyes.

“I figured Raven would tell you we aren’t on good terms,” he said, “explaining last night.” Hank’s eyes lit up in understanding.

“Well…” he started nervously, “are you going to reply to that?” Alex gave the words a cursory glance, noting the small heart at the end.

“Probably yeah,” he shrugged, “tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Hank repeated, “yeah, do that. Tomorrow is good,” he ran a hand through his hair.

“Hank, are you okay?” Alex stared at his friend, who looked like he was fraying at the seams.

“Hm?” Hank looked up, “sorry, I was...think...ing..” he trailed off. Alex waved a hand in front of Hank’s face.

“Hank? Beast? Snap out of it,” Hank was mumbling under his breath.

“We could...if Charles...Cerebro...that’s impossible...but it doesn’t have to be…” Alex grabbed Hank’s chin and swiveled it to face him.

“Dude, you okay?” he asked. Hank stared at him with wide eyes, and shot up off the bed.

“I have to go find Charles,” he yelled, already halfway out the door. Alex watched with confusion as Hank left the room, muttering about Charles. _Well,_ he thought, _that was strange_. Hank was strange...more so than usual. Shaking his head, Alex checked the time, and swore when he realized he was late for combat training with Erik. Shoving all thoughts of the day’s events out of his mind, he bolted down to the bunker.

Breakfast the next day was an almost solitary event. Raven and Erik were out tracking mutants, and Hank and Charles were shut in the lab. So that just left Sean and Alex sitting on the couch, the crunch of eating cereal the only sound in the air. Sean looked at Alex out of the corner of his eye. “Daf phwooks -” he swallowed his bite, “That looks, uh, harsh,” he commented on the faded words on Alex’s arm. Alex grinned.

“That reminds me,” he stood up, “I need a pen,” Sean followed after Alex as the two went up the stairs to Alex’s room.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Sean asked, wringing his hands. Alex turned around, pen in hand.

“Responding,” he stated, a gleam in his eyes. Sean moved to take the pen away, but Alex shifted.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sean said, slowly enunciating each word. Alex smirked.

“Oh, it’s a _great_ idea,” he clicked the pen and started writing. “There. Done.”

Sean stared at the words, and then hit his forehead with his hand. “ _Alex_ ,” he groaned, “you _idiot_.” Alex laughed.

“Don’t worry,” he said, tracing the words, “this is exactly what I have to do.

 

_Suck a dick_

 

Sean just looked at Alex, at the words, and back at Alex. Alex stared back, and his eyes lit up. “I almost forgot,” he laughed. Sean watched as he added a smiley face at the end of the words. The ginger just sat there, uncomprehending, until Alex nudged him. Sean stood up, running his hands through his hair.

“I don’t, you just,” he started, “you just do what you have to.” he said, walking out of the door. “ _Idiot!”_ Alex heard him say from the hall.

“Nah,” he said to himself, reading over his words, “I have a feeling this is the smartest thing I’ll do.”

  
_Suck a dick :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Jean Grey/Scott Summers story "for you are the wind beneath my wings" on my page!


	5. Moods

Writing “suck a dick :)” on his arm was a gamble (or pure idiocy, as Sean would say), but it had paid off in the most uncommon of ways. Alex’s soulmate had decided to retaliate with another insult, and soon it was a _game_. Hank would walk into Alex’s room to find him looking up demeaning terminology on his laptop, or Erik would find him actually drafting insults in a notebook. The whole ordeal was more confusing to Alex than to anyone else, but he went with it.

“Hey, Raven!” Alex called out. Raven turned her head slightly to indicate her listening.

“Mm?” she made a questioning noise. Alex scratched his head.

“What do you say if your soulmate calls you a needle-dick?” Raven snorted, clearly not expecting that. Alex scowled, but continued. “How do I even respond to that?” Raven laughed.

“I mean...you did this to yourself,” she shrugged, “say something about her _assets_.” Alex crinkled his nose.

“Well. Okay.” he scribbled something down on his arm. Raven leaned over his shoulder to read what he said, and coughed.

“ _Fatass_? Really?” Alex shrugged.

“What was I supposed to do, call her flat chested?” he gestured wildly to his torso. Raven snorted again.

“Her boobs are the least of your problems, Alex,” she stated, seating herself on the couch. Alex groaned in reluctant agreement. It was then that Charles made an appearance, disheveled and suspiciously Erik-less.

“By all means, get a room,” Raven teased. Charles blushed.

“I was just in one,” he retorted, “but you,” he looked pointedly at Alex, “were thinking very loudly.” Alex coughed, as Charles rolled over to him.

“Erik needs to lay off the cologne,” he muttered. Charles glared at him.

“I happen to like it very much,” he said, grabbing Alex’s arm.

“I can tell,” Alex sniffed, “it’s all over you.” Charles made a face at him, and rolled up his sleeve.

“Oh no,” Charles moaned, “you actually did it.”

“Did what?” Raven chirped, suddenly looking far too interested.

“ _I can’t believe you would call your soulmate that_ ,” Charles yelled. Alex slowly moved his arm away. Charles just stared at him, blue eyes pleading. Alex gave him a sheepish grin.

“She called me needle-dick?” he ventured. Charles sat still, and then let out a frustrated huff.

“I need to get back to the lab,” he grimaced, “I should probably tell Erik.” Raven smirked.

“Yeah, we don’t want to see Erik with blue-balls all day,” she snickered, “been there, don’t want it to happen again.” Charles opened his mouth to say something, but settled for an endearing look at his sister. As he left the room, Alex could hear the creak of the couch as Raven shifted towards him. “Looks like you’re getting a response,” she said. Alex furrowed his brows and looked down at the words appearing on his arm.

 

_At least my sexual organs still work_

 

“Ouch,” Raven commented. Alex rolled his eyes, and penned his response.

 

_Oh, but mine do. You’ll see soon enough ;)_

 

“Was that too provocative?” he asked Raven.

“Probably,” she nodded, “but it’s also you.” Alex couldn’t help but agree with that. His soulmate’s next words came quicker than expected.

 

_Trust me, I’d love to see. It’s too bad I can’t find your dick._  

 

“I like your soulmate,” Raven laughed, and Alex remembered their first meeting, when Raven had a lot to say about Alex’s dick as well. Smirking, he wrote down a simple sentence.

 

_It’s right here._

 

_Unfortunately, I don’t own a microscope._ was the quick-witted response. Alex laughed good-naturedly, and sent a solitary

 

_Touche_

 

Capping his pen, he turned to Raven, who was staring at the kitchen longingly. “Let’s order takeout,” he suggested. Raven perked up at that.

“I’ll tell Hank,” she said, getting up to go to the lab. Alex tilted his head sideways to where he knew Sean would be.

“GETTING TAKEOUT,” he yelled into the next room. Sean’s loud whoop of excitement was followed by the sound of glass shattering.

“Shit,” he heard Sean mutter. The ginger’s head popped out from behind the door. “Help,” he bemoaned. Usually Alex would’ve told him to fuck off, but he was in a good mood.

“I’ll get the broom,” he sighed, and Sean smiled victoriously.

Dinner that night was an easygoing affair, for they ate in front of the television instead of at the table. How they all managed to sprawl across the couch was a mystery, but it had been done. “I want more chow mein,” Hank decided, and reached over Alex’s face to obtain it. Alex cringed.

“Hank, I need to introduce you to deodorant. Soon.” Hank gave an embarrassed smile as the room erupted in laughter.

“Shut up!” Sean shushed everyone, “this is a really good part!” Erik nudged him with his foot.

“Sean, we’ve seen Spartacus at least ten times.”

“And, no, ‘ _I am Spartacus_ ’ is not a good part after ten times,” Charles chimed in. Sean crossed his arms childishly, and murmured something about mean dads. Alex prodded him in the side with chopsticks, and received a light shove that sent him falling facedown into Raven’s chicken. The room quieted, save for the loud shouts of the movie. Alex lifted his head, his face covered in sticky orange sauce. Sean shrunk into himself, expecting a full Alex style blowout.

“Fuck,” Alex exclaimed, “that tastes good.” The room let out a collective sigh of relief before launching back into conversation. Sean laughed nervously at Alex.

“Sorry, man,” he held his hands up. Alex shook his head, and smiled.

“It’s all good...I think I’ll go shower now,” he snickered and Sean relaxed back into his easy grin.

“Orange is a good look on you,” he raised his eyebrows. Alex flipped him the bird as he left the room, but a wide smile was still on his face.

Charles watched him as he left the room. He turned to Erik, who was already looking at him.

“He’s been better lately,” Charles observed, “less violent.”

“More controlled,” Erik offered. “He’s starting to revolve around those words.” Charles knew what he meant.

“The things they say to each other…” he trailed off. Erik put a hand on his shoulder.

“To each their own,” he said, “and Alex has found his own.” Charles rested his head on Erik’s shoulder.

“I’m close, you know,” he started, “Hank and I are so close.”

“Dirty,” Erik said, wryly. Charles rolled his eyes.

“Really though,” he said, “I _will_ find them.”

“I know, darling,” Erik smiled, “you will.”

Alex woke up the next morning to Hank slamming open all of the doors, and yelling, “We did it! We found them! We-”

“Shut up,” Alex grumbled, as his friend came to his door. Hank was by his side in a flash, pulling off the covers, and yanking him up.

“It is already one in the afternoon and _youneedtochangerightnow_ ,” he yelled, rushing the last bit. Before Alex could ask why, he was out the door. Rubbing his eyes, he immediately looked for the day’s insult.

 

_Shitfaced fuckweasel_

 

In all it’s glory on his arm, Alex had to appreciate the creativity of it. _Cute_ , he thought, _my soulmate is so cute_. Tossing his covers back onto the bed, he stumbled groggily into the bathroom. Clearly Hank had an epiphany of some sort, and Alex had to know. He hummed a song he didn’t know the name of while he brushed his teeth, imagining what was so amazing that it had to disturb his rest. As he showered, he rubbed soap over his arms, feeling stupidly happy when the words stayed unblurred on his skin. Pulling on a shirt and jeans, he made his way downstairs to find Charles and Hank talking animatedly with Erik.

“It was just so simple-”

“We were up all night-”

“And then-”

“It just became so clear-”

“The genetics itself-”

“And we got coordinates-”

“And- oh, Alex!” Charles exclaimed, “Get over here!” Alex looked at Erik, who seemed just as lost as he was.

“You’re going on a trip,” Hank stated. Alex’s eyes widened.

“Whoa...what?” He held his hands up. “For what?”

“To pick up a mutant we found,” Charles responded cheerfully, as if it explained everything. Erik interrupted then.

“I can do that,” he said. Alex voiced agreement, but Charles looked adamant.

“No,” he said, “Alex will go.” Charles shot Erik a look that said he would explain later. Alex didn’t miss it, but didn’t bring it up.

“Fine then,” he huffed, “where am I going?” Hank brought forth an address from a city a while away from the mansion.

“Take your car, not your bike,” he suggested. Alex took the keys from the table by the door, and looked back at Charles.

“Be careful,” the professor warned, “they’ll be unstable.” Alex nodded.

“I can do unstable,” he fiddled with the keys, “trust me.” Charles smiled serenely as Alex walked out the door.

He was idling in the driveway when Erik came out the door. “You need this,” Erik said, holding up Alex’s jacket, “to cover up that,” he pointed to the words.

“Thanks,” Alex said, taking it, and pulling it on. Erik studied him for a moment, before turning back to go inside.

“Don’t mess up,” he called back. Alex grinned.

“I won’t,” he yelled, and backed out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was so late! Vacation does that. Buuuuuuut I have the rest of the chapters written, so no more of me slacking off!


	6. Sunshine

When Alex got to the address Charles gave him, the building was demolished and a (boy/girl) stood amidst the wreckage. (S)he was _glowing_. Alex had to squint to see (him/her) even through his sunglasses. The (boy/girl) noticed his arrival, and held (his/her) hands out in defense.

“Leave me alone! I can’t control this.” (S)he cried out. For a moment, Alex pitied (him/her). He used to be just like (him/her).

“You can’t hurt me,” he shouted, “I’m like you.” He shot a beam of plasma at some debris to prove his point. Ignoring the (boy/girl)’s shocked expression, he walked up to (him/her).

“W-who are you?” (s)he stuttered. Alex sighed; he didn’t have time for this.

“Someone who can help you.” he said. The (boy/girl) straightened, (his/her) glow fading.

“And what if I don’t want your help?” (s)he asked. Alex rolled his eyes; this (guy/girl) was unbelievable. He grabbed (him/her) by the wrist, ignoring the way (s)he flinched.

“Listen, sunshine,” he started, “you can either come with me to the people who want to help you, or you can wait here for the people who want to hurt you. Your choice.” The (boy/girl)’s eyes widened, and he dropped (his/her) wrist, taking a step back.

“You just want me to decide?” The (boy/girl) asked incredulously. “I have a life here!” Alex shook his head.

“Not anymore,” he said. The (boy/girl) looked at the sky in disbelief, then back down.

“Not anymore…” (s)he whispered, repeating his words, “not anymore…” This was taking too long for Alex’s liking.

“Time’s up, sunshine,” Alex said while walking away.

“Hey, jackass,” (s)he called out, “wait up.”

“It’s Alex,” he said, turning to face (him/her).

“I think I’ll stick with ‘jackass’.” (s)he muttered, walking up to him. Alex glared at (him/her).

“I have to take you with me now,” he said, “before you fuck this place up anymore.” That got him an elbow to the ribs.

“Oh goodie. I can’t wait for all of that alone time with _you_.” (s)he glowered. Alex moved so he was toe-to-toe with the (boy/girl). He towered over (him/her), forcing her to look up at him. “Get in the car” he practically growled.

“Look, tough guy, I’m not scared of you.” (S)he scoffed.

“You should be.” He would’ve been fine with the conversation dropping off there, but no, the (guy/girl) started laughing.  

“ ** _You should be_ ** ” (s)he repeated, mocking his deep voice. “That’s adorable,” (s)he said, pushing past him to sit in the car. At this point, Alex was practically radiating irritation. He got in the front seat and starting driving.

 

An hour passed, and the (boy/girl) had gone from tapping (his/her) fingers against the glass to singing to clicking a pen.

“Stop that.” Alex said, speaking for the first time since he started driving. The (boy/girl) stuck (his/her) tongue out childishly.

“No,” (s)he said, clicking it faster. Alex clenched his jaw, and swatted the offending object out of (his/her) hand. (S)he opened her mouth in indignation, but said nothing. Instead, (s)he flipped down the visor and started inspecting (his/her) appearance in the mirror.

“What the hell are you doing now?” Alex asked. The (boy/girl) lifted an eyebrow.

“Why do you care?” (s)he retorted. Alex twitched.

“You’re doing it _in my car_.” He answered.

“Fair enough,” (s)he said, “I just want to get the dirt out my hair. I look gross.” Alex glanced at (him/her) from the corner of his eye.

“You actually could be decently attractive,” he paused, “if you weren’t so fucking annoying,” The (boy/girl) rolled (his/her) eyes. _Decently attractive doesn’t even begin to describe it._

“My mission in life is to make you want me.” (s)he responded drily, flicking dirt from the seat.

“I want you, I need you, _please_ fuck me sideways,” he said flatly, the banter flowing easily, “mission accomplished.” The (boy/girl) scoffed.

“You couldn’t handle it,” (s)he smirked, “I bet you wouldn’t last a minute.” Alex’s eyebrows shot up at that. _Oh, so you want to play that game_ , he thought, _let’s do it_.

“Please,” he snorted, “I could get you off faster than that for sure.” The (boy/girl)’s eyes gleamed, and (s)he leaned in close to Alex’s ear.

“I’d like to see you try,” (s)he murmured. Almost immediately, he thought, _I want to try_ , but shook off the idea. Alex could smell (his/her) hair. _Peaches,_ he realized, _it smells like peaches._ The scent combined with the proximity to him made the hair on the back of his neck rise, but not in a bad way. _I’m...aroused?_ He thought, absolutely floored. _Oh hell no._ He closed his eyes and exhaled.

“Alright, sunshine, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked gruffly, as to mask the strained tone in his voice. _Take deep breaths, take deep breaths - fucking shit, not a boner, please no, pl-_

“Apparently, getting you hard,” (s)he snickered, “need some help with that?” Alex almost groaned out loud. _Not fucking helping_ , he pursed his lips, _why is this even happening?_

“Oh, that’s not because of you,” Alex grit out, shifting slightly in his seat. _Okay, I need this to go away now. Think of Raven naked. Think of Hank naked. Think of Charles naked. With Erik. Together. A whole massive orgy of us and - alright, problem solved. Crisis averted._

“Then what are you thinking about?” the, now very sexually frustrating, (guy/girl) asked. _Honestly, you would not want to know_ , Alex grimaced. He turned to her with the most deadpan expression he could pull off.

“Lemon meringue pie,” he said, widening his eyes. “ _So fucking good,_ ” he mouthed, and rolled his eyes back to imitate an orgasm. The (guy/girl) let out a shocked laugh, and leaned back into the seat, covering (his/her) mouth.   

“You’re alright, jackass,” (s)he said, (his/her) shoulders relaxing, “you’re alright.”

That made Alex smile, and they sat in amicable silence for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's internal monologue is my life blood


	7. Found

They reached the mansion, and Alex watched in smug silence as the (boy/girl)’s jaw dropped at the sheer _grandeur_ of the place. Charles was waiting in his chair out front, Erik with him. Alex walked (him/her) over to them.

“Charles,” he acknowledged. He was met with a smile. Erik nodded from behind him.

“And you must be Y/N, our photokinetic!” Charles greeted the (boy/girl) warmly. _So that was (his/her) name_ , Alex thought. _Y/N_ , he mused, _had a nice ring to it_.

“I’m sorry if your trip up was a bit abrasive,” Charles continued, “Mr. Summers here can be-”  
“A dick?” (s)he finished. “Yeah, I noticed.” Erik held back a laugh.  
“Excuse me, sunshine,” Alex coughed, “I drove you here.” Y/N ignored him, in favor of speaking to Charles. _I dealt with your bullshit, and a boner, and now the image of sleeping with you is permanently rooted in my mind. And you say your trip was hard? Mine was. Literally._

“And, yeah, it’s okay, I get it. He’s overcompensating.” (s)he smirked. Alex’s brows furrowed, both with confusion, and at the eerie familiarity of the conversation.

“Overcompensating? What the hell am I overcompensating for?” he practically yelled. Y/N finally graced him with a look. _Don’t look at me like that. It’s hot._

“Oh you know,” (s)he said, gesturing to his crotch, “lack of _that_.” Alex glared, offended. Charles was watching them with great entertainment.

“You wouldn’t know.” he retorted. (S)he sniffed.

“I wouldn’t want to.” (s)he said coolly, pretending to scrutinize his dick or apparent lack thereof.

“Fuck you,” he said, not having any other comeback. _Please. Let me._ Erik looked thoroughly amused. _Go to hell, Lehnsherr._

“You wish, don’t you.” (s)he hummed, content with having the last word.

 _Yes I do_ , Alex grumbled in his mind. But he very well couldn’t say it out loud. He turned to where Y/N was talking to Charles and Erik again.

“Y/N, do you know who your soulmate is?” Charles asked abruptly. Y/N looked taken aback.

“Uh...no, not yet,” (s)he said, “is it relevant?” _Don’t fucking scare off the hot people, Charles._

Erik cut in. “Not at all. We just noticed your conversation there, and were reminded of before.”

“Erik and I bickered all the time before we realized we were soulmates,” Charles explained, looking up at his other half. _Literally nobody cares._

“Still do,” Erik added, which made Charles grin. Y/N smiled. _Okay, I take that back. Now smile at me like that more._

“That’s very sweet. And funny, actually,” (s)he said thoughtfully, gesturing to Alex, “because I had that exact same conversation with my- oh.” (s)he stopped, realizing why Charles was watching them with such interest. “ _Oh._ ”

Alex didn’t understand for a moment, but then the same realization washed over him. _This might be the greatest moment of my life._ He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the inked words from this morning, and (s)he nodded silently, dumbfounded.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alex exclaimed softly. “ _Are you sure?”_ Y/N rolled up her sleeve to show him the matching words on (his/her) arm.

“I, uh, don’t think anyone else calls their soulmate a _shitfaced fuckweasel_ ,” (he/she) muttered.

“We’ll leave you two alone now,” Charles said gently, and Erik rolled him away.

“It’s you. You’re my...soulmate,” Alex whispered, awestruck. _This feels right._ Y/N laughed nervously.

“Well, that does seem to be the case, yes…” (s)he trailed off. The two stood there in shocked silence.

“You’re a lot cuter than I thought you’d be.” Alex blurted out. _Smooth, Summers. You’re really winning them over._ Y/N raised an eyebrow at that.

“Uh, thanks?” (s)he replied, a hint of a smile on (his/her) face.

“I stand by what I said though. You’re still annoying as fuck.” He recovered, scratching the back of his neck. Y/N smiled. _(S)he’s smiling. Okay. Good. I don’t need to watch my mouth. Holy fuck, I am overthinking this._ Alex could almost hear Charles laughing at him from inside. 

“And you are still a major jackass,” (s)he retorted.

“Anal-retentive,” he said, as goodnaturedly as you could call someone that.

“Dickhead,” (s)he took it in stride. _Wow. Wow. Wow._

“I seriously thought I fucked us up,” Alex confessed, after a long silence. Y/N looked at him, a twinkle in (his/her) eye.

“Oh, you did,” (s)he said brazenly, “but I’m a nice (guy/girl).” Alex rolled his eyes for the thirtieth time that day.

“You suck,” he coughed.

“And swallow,” (s)he teased, laughing when Alex turned an interesting shade of puce.

“You’re a strange (guy/girl),” Alex said, when his face finally calmed down. _Strange and wonderful._

“And now you’re stuck with me.” (s)he said, blushing slightly.

“Guess I am,” Alex agreed. “C’mon,” he said, offering (him/her) a hand, “I’ll show you around.”

“I’d like that,” Y/N said, tentatively taking his hand. Alex smiled widely.

“So would I,” he responded, walking now, “so would I.”

 

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT DON'T LEAVE YET! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for staying with me through the ordeal of writing my first multi-chaptered fic. Secondly, the next "chapter" of this story is an epilogue for the male readers, to clarify a few things. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope to see you soon!


	8. Explanation

“So, wait, explain to me this,” Alex turned to his newfound soulmate. Y/N stopped walking.

“What?” 

“If you’re a guy...why tampons?” Y/N looked confused for a moment before bursting with laughter.

“Oh my god! You thought I was a  _ girl _ ,” Y/N wheezed. Alex turned red with embarrassment.

“What was I supposed to think?” Alex complained, “You wrote ‘tampons’ down your arm in red marker  _ every fucking month _ .” Y/N laughed even harder, if possible. 

“I...I” he choked out something unintelligible. 

“What is it?” Alex pressed.

“ _ I have a sister, _ ” Y/N snickered, “I have to buy her  _ supplies _ every month and I can’t forget...HA!” Alex fell silent as Y/N started to actually cry from how funny he found this. 

“Oh,” Alex muttered, “whatever, let’s go.” he grabbed Y/N’s hand and started walking at a brisk pace. _I am a fucking idiot._

~

From his room, Sean could hear the clamor of voices yelling “ _ I can’t believe you thought-” / “Shut up!” _ He turned to Raven and Hank, who had their ears pressed up against his window. They all shared a smile. Alex finally found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's really the end :) thank you all, again

**Author's Note:**

> yoo hoo someone asked me to write this very specific prompt so please, enjoy.


End file.
